


Stubborn

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daisy Johnson, Alpha Robbie Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 15. Dresupi’s Omegaverse prompts “Don’t leave...stay with me.”





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).

"Knock knock?" Daisy called, poking her head into Robbie's room. There was a grunt from the bed in the corner which she took as confirmation to slip further inside. So she did. As Daisy closed the distance to his bed, he poked his head out of blanket nest he'd made. Looking adorably sleep mussed and grumpy. "Mandatory bandage check." She continued, tugging at his blankets.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow." He mumbled sourly, and for a few heartbeats didn't move. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him and he glared back.

”I still have to check.” She argued. If she had to out stubborn her mate for this she would. And she'd win. He must have realized this too, because she soon heard him sigh and shift, slowly extracting himself from the cocoon of blankets. He gingerly sat up, before tugging up his t-shirt, revealing the large white bandage on his side. Daisy had to swallow back a growl at the sight of it.

It happened while on a mission together. A divide and conquer to dismantle the latest villain of the weeks plan to destroy California or whatever. Their plans all tended to blend together after a while. Daisy and Robbie cleared out one section, May and Yoyo to another. All standard stuff. Until some bastard got lucky, ripping a dangerously large wound into his side. Well, a dangerous wound to anyone who wasn’t Robbie. It still made her unfathomably angry. How dare someone hurt him like that? 

May arrived soon after she took care of that particular problem. And helped her bring him back to the Zephyr. Which was tough, they had move quickly, but not so quickly as to agitate the wound. All the while Daisy had to ignore the little annoying instinct to chase any and all potential threats away from her injured mate since that would be the exact opposite of helping him. She did indulge this urge a little when they finally got him to the med bay, where she glared at anyone who wasn't Simmons. Robbie, for the most part, was completely silent. Save for a really sharp intake of breath when Simmons had to change his bandages halfway through the flight. 

He instantly went to his room once they landed, and hadn’t come out since. Which lead them to now. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to bleed everywhere, she tugged his shirt gently back down. Daisy made to leave only to have him tug on the back of her jacket. 

“Don’t leave.” Robbie whined. There was a bit of playfulness in his gaze, which meant he was feeling better. And she felt herself relax a little. 

“I can’t.” She groaned, trying to free herself with no real effort. “I have report back to Simmons, and then write up a mission report...” Though she really didn’t want to do that when she could just be with Robbie instead. A desire that was greatly increased after such a stressful day.

“C’mon...stay with me?” And those were definitely puppy dog eyes. Darn it.

”Okay.” She relented, and tugged off her shoes and jacket. She slid into bed next to him, being mindful of his side as she rested her head on his chest. She felt herself began to fully relax as Robbie rubbed circles into back and she was asleep before she knew it. Lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Omega’s are the ones that do the most nesting, but i like to extend that to headcanon that Beta’s and Alpha’s too. However they usually do it only when sick or injured.


End file.
